


Cutting it Short

by Papapaya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Knifeplay, M/M, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papapaya/pseuds/Papapaya
Summary: Kinktober 2018 day 3 with the prompts Sensory Deprivation and Knifeplay!





	Cutting it Short

“What’s the color, Red?”

It took a while for him to register Sans’ words since his attention was fixed on the slim piece of dark fabric Sans had in his hands. Right now, in the position he was in, it was difficult to remember the talks they had about trust. After all, it didn’t come easy to a monster like Red.

“Red?”

Sans’ voice finally snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see that warm expression, that on its own calmed his nerves considerably.

Red chuckled and spoke with feigned confidence. “Ya really gotta ask? C’mon sugar, you never even had me close to using the safe word yet.”

Sans gave him a long look, unimpressed with his attempts, to which Red had to roll his eyes.

“Fine, you big baby. I’m green, okay? Like I couldn’t take anything you dish out…”

That appeased Sans enough to move on apparently, because the next thing he knew, the fabric was being wrapped around his skull, covering his sockets and robbing him of his sight.

Without being able to see what was happening anymore, Red payed more attention to feeling and listening to what Sans was doing. When Sans’ hands first came to touch him, he almost jumped. The slender phalanges worked up his arms, pulled his jacket off and tugged at his shirt.

At first, he was gentle, giving Red light touches here and there, a hand sneaking behind his neck and pulling him in closer. As they went on, however, Sans seemed to get more impatient. Their skulls pressed together with a soft clink and Sans pressed a knee between Red’s legs, causing him to suck in a deep breath.

“Nervous?” Sans voice was low and smooth and Red refused to reward him with an answer, he was already unable to contain light shivers and soft panting.

Without fully realizing it, Red was beginning to lean against Sans. He couldn’t watch him so all he could do to know what he was up to was to press closer. He would have been happy knowing he didn’t have to look at Sans’ cocky smirk.

Red felt his shirt slipping over his skull and he started in turn to tug at Sans’ clothes but as his confidence was finally starting to rise, Sans pulled away.

“What the--”

“No,” Sans’ hands stilled him, holding him in position on his knees. “Wait here.”

Red murmured complaints but he stopped to listen as Sans’ footsteps grew distant.

It felt like an eternity, sitting there and waiting for Sans to come back and all he knew from the noises was that Sans had stopped behind him.

Suddenly and without warning, he felt something cold and sharp against his spine, causing him to arch his back and draw in a deep breath. He knew what that was but he didn’t really want to believe it immediately.

“W-what the fuck?” His voice was strained and he could feel sweat breaking out across the surface of his bones.

Sans was being too quiet and Red didn’t like it, all he could do was sit and feel the blade trace his ribs lightly, to the front of his ribcage. Though the pressure was soft, he was extremely aware of the light, icy touches dragging up his sternum and stopping at his neck.

Red tilted his chin up and swallowed hard, his breathing growing quicker. He was completely at the mercy of this one monster and yet, Red accepted it without a fight.

“Don’t be scared, Cherry.” Sans’ voice was calm as ever, even as those smug words left his lips. Red couldn’t take it. He tried to jerk away but Sans’ arm pulled him in closer with force so that Red’s back pressed against Sans’ chest.

The rough motion left a nasty sting on his neck as the knife had dug into the bone, leaving a small cut.

“Ah, ah, ah, no moving.” Sans rested his chin on Red’s shoulder and held him in a tight embrace that left no opportunity for him to try to squirm away. “What’s wrong, Red?”

The blade gave another few light traces against the bottom of Red’s chin and he had no choice but to lean against Sans heavily. Sans chuckled, sounding thoroughly pleased with the situation. Red finally realized why when he felt the blade press between his legs, against his crotch.

Left with no pride, Red whined desperately and held on to Sans.

“Oh… You’re already wet.”


End file.
